The Unwritten 2
by sasu haku gaara 16
Summary: You have stumbled upon another unwritten adventure of the Lyoko team. In this story: Revelations, renovations, and revolutions! This is the sequel to the Unwritten. Please read it first. Rated T for romance. SakuraxOdd, UlrichxYumi, JeremiexAelita. R&R!
1. Confessions

Message from the author: Everyone: I'm SO sorry!! There's been some kind of horrible mix-up. I haven't checked my story lately, so I didn't realized I had downloaded the wrong file! I must have clicked wrong! That was one of my computer journals, actually (blushes). Please forgive me! Here is the real version to everyone who was confused.

Trixter 93: Thank you for being so patient with me!

sasu haku gaara 16

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own code lyoko. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction about it. Duh.

The Unwritten 2

Chapter One – Confessions:

Odd glanced at Sakura. He was delighted to have her back, but – as much as he wanted to avoid this part - he knew they needed to talk everything through. Odd took a deep breath. "Hey, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her boyfriend. She knew that look. "Odd? What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk."

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about that as much as Odd didn't. She followed him into the park, so they were near the tunnel if they got a XANA call. They sat on a bench there, but neither of them said a word. They stared into each other's eyes for an endless moment; neither of them knew what to say. Odd sighed, breaking the silence. "Okay… so when you left, what happened?"

"I flew back home. My mother was already in the hospital, dying of cancer. When I got there, they said she only had a week to live. My dad and I stayed in the hospital the whole time. She lived for 10 days. I think maybe seeing me there made her stronger, more willing to live." Sakura paused to smile, tears glistening in her eyes. "But after she died, I stayed for the funeral, and with my dad. He was a real mess. He would always go to the bar, and drink his pain away. He never had anyone with him, and it scared me so much." It was then that the tears in Sakura's eyes started to spill over. "I don't think he realized the pain he was causing me," she whispered. At this, Odd put his arms around Sakura. She sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes, she regained her composure. "Even 2 years later, it was the same thing every day. I feared for his health and his safety. The few hours every morning that he wasn't… intoxicated, I would plead with him not to go to the bar. I told him I couldn't live without him if he died." She chuckled a grim laugh. "I was wrong. I was watching TV, waiting for him to come home like I normally did. Instead, I got a call from the hospital saying that he got into a fatal wreck because he passed out in his truck." Odd gasped, and held Sakura tighter.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so I went to Sam's place and they were nice enough to offer me a place to stay. I owe her so much. She kept me from going insane, possibly even suicidal," she chuckled again.

"Blossom (A/N: That's Odd's nickname for her), you can never think like that again," Odd said. "I don't think I could live if I lost you. All the time you were gone, I never let go. They kept telling me 'Move on. She left, and she's not coming back.' But I kept telling them that you would come back, that you promised." Odd grinned. "I was right. But what made you come back?"

Sakura sighed before continuing her story. "Sam and I came here on a service project. We were going to help families who needed it. We unpacked our things in our hotel room. I told Sam I wanted to explore the hotel. Then, I saw a familiar hallway." Sakura grinned. "It was the same as it had been before they changed the dorm into the hotel. So I saw the door leading out to the sewers, and so I took off with Sam to the factory. We went to see Wizard, and you know the rest."

"But why…" Odd sighed and started again. "Did you… forget us?"

Sakura looked down. This was the part she didn't want to talk about with Odd. "I… Not really… I mean…" Sakura sighed and started again, just like Odd. "You know that I loved you so deeply, and still do, and that everyone… well, they're my family." Odd nodded. "Well, in the beginning. I felt so, so guilty. I couldn't stand myself for leaving you. I always thought of the final conversation you and I had, when we said our goodbyes. I remembered the pain in your eyes when I told you I had to go. I thought you would never forgive me." Tears started pouring down Sakura's face. Odd wiped away her tears and lifted up her chin.

"I will always love you," he reassured her softly.

"As will I." She looked at her beloved Odd, and subtly leaned in. Odd caught on and kissed her gently. Sakura sighed in contentment and pulled away. "It hurt too much to think of you, and everyone else, so I kept shoving the memories away. I guess I got so used to trying to forget, that I eventually did. And grieving over my parents certainly didn't help." Sakura grimaced, apologetic.

Odd smirked. "You thought I was mad, didn't you." Sakura nodded. Odd laughed. "Well, you're here, so you obviously didn't forget us! Besides, I don't blame you. You had a lot going on."

"Yeah, but I…" A call on Sakura's cell interrupted them. "Let me guess. XANA…? Yeah, he's with me… What? No way! XANA can do that? That's terrible… Yeah, we're on our way… Bye Jeremie." Sakura turned to Odd.

"XANA call?" he asked.

"Yeah. No time to explain. Come on!" Sakura grabbed Odd's hand and sprinted/rode to the factory. Jeremie turned toward them.

"You guys think you can handle this alone for now?"

Sakura scoffed. "I could do this all by myself if I needed to. Come on Odd, let's go!"

The two raced to the scanners. "Okay," Jeremie said. "You know the drill." Sakura looked at Odd and nodded. They stepped into the scanners, just like old times.


	2. The Old and the New

Chapter 2: The Old and the New

Transfer… Scanner… Virtualization…

Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground with Odd. "I'm gonna have to get used to that," she grumbled. Odd simply chuckled. They found their vehicles ready and waiting. Odd sped past Sakura on his overboard, but Sakura soon caught up once her "overglider" hit the air. They continued to race – neck and neck – all the way to the tower.

Odd asked , "So… what are we here for?"

"Uh," Sakura began, not knowing how to start. "Apparently XANA has learned how to possess dead people, like, from the cemetery."

"Ew." Odd grimaced.

"Exactly. So I guess we're to clear the way for Aelita."

As if on cue, several kankrelats ran toward the pair. "Seven kankrelats at 6 o' clock, you guys," Jeremie said. "Watch your backs."

Odd and Sakura spun around. "Kankrelats," Sakura exclaimed. "Yes! An old monster! Finally!!"

Odd winked at her. "Just like old times, huh Blossom?"

"Heck yeah! Let's get 'em, Tiger!" Sakura winked back. Odd was rolling his eyes when one of the monsters shot him in the side. "Odd!! Are you okay?"

"Yeah sweet thang," he replied with a smirk. "No harm done."

Sakura scowled. "Come on, Odd. We better focus."

"Sakura's right, Odd," Jeremie said. "This is no time for _flirting_. Be careful. Get hit a few more times and Sakura will be alone."

Just then, Sam walked in. "Not alone," she said.

Jeremie smiled and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"On their way."

"Alright, go to the scanner room."

Sam nodded and was on her way. Jeremie sighed and turned back to the computer. He still wasn't totally happy that Sakura brought Sam back with her, but she seemed nice enough, if not a little sarcastic. "Transfer Sam… Scanner Sam… Virtualization…" Jeremie sighed again. _Who knows how many times I'm gonna have to do that again_?

Sam dropped to the ground for the scond time, landing on her face. "Ow… I'm gonna have to get used to that…"

"Don't worry," Jeremie said. "You will. Now, see the path ahead of you? Take it, and you should run into Odd and Sakura soon."

Sam nodded to herself and took off running. A few minutes later, Sam caught up to Sakura and Odd. They were fighting three kankrelats. Sam came up behind one and shot it at the target. "Yeah!"

Sakura shot the kankrelat in front of her. She walked over to Sam. "Great shot," she said, giving Sam a high-five. "You're a natural."

"Thanks Sakura," Sam replied. "What do we do now?"

Sakura sighed. "We wait." Odd – back from killing the remaining kankrelat – grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at him.

"Aw," Sam said. "What a Kodak moment."

They all laughed, waiting for the rest of the team to come back.


	3. Rookie

**Chapter Three – Rookie:**

"I'm SO bored," Sakura cried, tapping her foot.

"Stop whining, Sakura. Be patient! They'll be here any second."

Again, as if on cue, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked into the computer room.

"Good news guys," Jeremie said. "The rest of the gang is here."

"Finally!" Sakura yelled. "We were, like, waiting FOREVER."

Odd and Sam rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita materialized right next to them.

"Hey guys," Yumi said.

"Lovebirds! Sweet Pea! What took you guys so long," Sakura asked.

"You haven't changed a bit have you," Ulrich asked, complaining.

"Nope," She replied with an impish grin.

"I'll never understand girls," Odd mumbled. "They have too many mood swings." Sakura hit his arm. "See," Odd said, proving his point.

Ulrich laughed. "I'm with you there for once, buddy." Yumi hit him, which made everyone crack up. Just then, two tarantulas and two creepers "creeped" in front of them (A/N: Lol. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist).

"Oh great," Sakura complained. "We kill all the monsters while you three are gone, wait _forever_, and when you _finally _come, monsters pop up again! **What kind of a world is this?!**"

"Umm…" Odd started. "I think… it's called Lyoko."

They all laughed and started fighting the monsters off. "Sam," Sakura called after she destroyed a creeper. "You're in charge of protecting Aelita. Go!" Sam ran off with Aelita to the tower. A tarantula pulled up in front of her. Sam neatly dodged one shot, but the other hit her.

"Careful Sam," Jeremie warned. "Protect Aelita."

Sam grunted "Hm." in acknowledgment and got up. She charged her arm cannon and shot the tarantula on its weak point. "Yeah!"

"Good shot," Aelita cheered.

Sam nodded. "Thanks. We should probably get you to the tower now."

Aelita nodded back. "It's this way. Come on!" They started running toward the tower. They almost made it, when the schyphozoa cut them off. Aelita and Sam gasped in unison. The schyphozoa grabbed Aelita and starting draining her memory.

Sam looked around. The other were a good distance away. "Jeremie! Help!"

Jeremie was busy holding back the living dead. He heard Sam yell for help, so he found something heavy and made a sturdy blockade. He sprinted back to the computer and saw Aelita's memory slipping away. "Ulrich! Get to the schyphozoa! Sam, have anything sharp?"

Sam looked around her cannon. "Uh… um… I…" She instinctively looked to Ulrich. He was almost there, super-sprinting.

"Sam? Come on, there must be something!"

"I… uh…"

Ulrich sliced through the scyphozoa's tentacles while Sam was freaking out. Aelita started to fall, but Ulrich caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Ulrich," Sam said. "I'm… I'm…"

Ulrich held his hand up to silence her. Aelita woke up just after that.

"Aelita," Sam gasped, and her apology rushed out of her mouth. "Oh, Aelita, I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that and I don't blame you all if you hate me or kick me out of the team or something. I just…"

Aelita cut her off. "Nobody hates you, Sam. I don't think you _could have_ cut through the scyphozoa. I'll have to talk to Jeremie about renovations… Anyway, we wouldn't kick you out. Once a team member always a team member!" Aelita flashed a grin at Sam. Sam returned the look. Ulrich cocked an eyebrow, and Aelita threw him a disparaging look. "I wasn't talking to you," she grumbled. "Okay, I think we should get going."

"Yes, you should. We can talk about it later. The tower is visible from where you're standing; you know what to do."

Aelita nodded and started to run, but Ulrich picked her up. She raised her eyebrow. "You run too slow," Ulrich explained, grimacing. Aelita rolled her eyes. "Super sprint!"

In a few short seconds, Aelita arrived at the tower. The gang relaxed, except for one. Sam walked back to the team, shame-faced. Sakura was scowling – bored to death – but when she saw Sam's expression, she relaxed her face. "Sam, it's okay."

"No," she muttered. "It's not."

Sakura lifted Sam's chin. "Yes, it is."

"No! I totally freaked out! It was unexcusable; Aelita was in danger! I couldn't afford to be so stupid! I let my whole team down!" Sam was fighting back tears.

"Sam, there was really nothing you could do. I would have done the same thing."

"No, I don't believe that. You would've stayed calm. You're better at this fighting stuff."

"No, I'm not. You forget. I've never fought a floating jellyfish before." She chuckled. "But there really was nothing you could do. Remember when Jeremie said that we weren't allowed to fight the schyphozoa?" Sam nodded. "That was because he knew we couldn't defeat it. We don't have anything sharp enough to cut the scyphozoa's tentacles… or whatever you call them."

"That still doesn't justify my freak-out."

Sakura sighed. "Sam, when are you going to stop being such a perfectionist? It's like your art. Were you always as good as you are now?"

"No, but…"

Sakura interrupted her. "You've only been doing this for a _day_! You can't expect to be perfect!"

"I guess…"

Sakura smiled in encouragement. "And we all still love you. Now, lift your chin up and give me a high-five!"

Sam slapped Sakura's hand. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich followed Sakura's lead.

"Here," Sakura said. "I'll give you a nickname, 'Rookie,' to remind you not to be so hard on yourself. Becoming a great warrior like _moi_ doesn't just happen overnight." The gang rolled their eyes. Sakura shot them all baleful glares, but continued. "It takes time and practice. Lots of time and practice."

"Speaking of time…" Jeremie said. "Return to the past now."

Sakura and Sam exchanged one last smile before they headed back in time.


	4. Renovations

I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooo busy. I guess that's not really a good excuse, but still. Anyway, enjoy. I'll have more for you very soon!

**Chapter Four – Renovations:**

Sakura shook her head, dazed. Returns to the past always made her like this. She hated the hazy thoughts, the blurred memories. Thankfully, it only lasted for a second. Sakura sighed in relief as her mind began to clear. She was grateful to be alone with Odd once again. She couldn't help but think there was something wrong with Jeremie. Was he mad at her? He was most likely upset about Sakura bringing in Sam without permission. Sakura didn't dare dwell on that; she knew Jeremie would get over it once he got to know Sam. Sam was an easy person to befriend.

"I can't decide what's worse," Sakura grumbled. "The dizziness of the transporter or the haziness of the returns to the past."

Odd laughed. "I've been immune to the effects of the transporter for awhile, but my mind can't seem to get used to the fog."

"Returning to the past," Sakura joked, "I need to get registered at Kadic again."

"Wouldn't that be the future, Blossom?"

"I guess so. I wonder what Jim's going to do when he finds out I'm back."

"He'll go mad with glee. He loved you. Everyonedid."

"Except _you know who_."

"Sissi doesn't count. She's a nobody."

"I'm glad that hasn't changed. So, why don't you update me? Tell me what I've missed."

"Like what? Nothing big really happens."

"Oh, like people's relationships, teachers hired and fired, Lyoko stuff. That sort of thing."

"So… basically everything."

"Of course. You know my insatiable inquisitive nature better than anyone."

"Amen. Umm…" Odd racked his head for information.

Sakura decided to prompt him. "So the lovebirds haven't started dating yet. Hasn't anyone tried to get them together yet? I mean seriously. How long have they liked each other?"

Odd grimaced. "Too long. But you were always the best at this matchmaking stuff."

"Of course. We _so_ need to come up with a plan though." Sakura grinned evilly.

"Don't go too far, babe. I can see the wheels turning."

Sakura frowned. "So much for having fun with it."

"You'll have another pair to help divert your attention. Jeremie and Aelita haven't made any moves yet, either."

"Of course. They're way too shy. That's because I wasn't here when Aelita finally arrived."

"What's your excuse for not getting the lovebirds together?"

"I figured they'd work it out themselves. They're braver than Weirdo and Sweet Pea are. Remember how they almost kissed? I could've sworn after that that they'd get together."

"I know, right? They'd be perfect. I think they were close, but William probably got in their way."

""William?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for that. This new guy moved in and made Ulrich jealous because he liked Yumi. He actually almost became part of the team, but XANA took control of him. He's our enemy now."

"Are there any more Lyoko things I should know about?"

"Well… we discovered Aelita's dad."

"For real? That's so awesome! I can't believe it! Who is he? Can I meet him?"

"His name is Franz Hopper. He used to be a teacher here. We also found their old house. Franz is the father of Lyoko, of course, so he had a secret entrance to the supercomputer. As for meeting him, I don't think so. He's a pretty mysterious guy. We don't even know where he is. Also, we've discovered something new about XANA. Each return to the past makes him stronger. That almost got Ulrich kicked off the team, remember?"

"So _that's_ why Jeremie was so mad! I get it now. I don't blame Ulrich though. If you had to leave, I would give everything I had to prevent that."

Neither Odd nor Sakura spoke for a moment; they didn't need to. They both knew what the other was thinking. Their eyes, windows to the soul, gave everything away.

Odd stroked her cheek. "Blossom, don't feel bad. I love you, and I'm still not mad."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"But nothing," he said, and ended the conversation with a gentle kiss. The back of their throats were burning for more, but once again, Jeremie interrupted them. Odd broke away. "Sorry, babe." Then he added in an even lower voice, "We'll continue this later," and winked.

Sakura giggled. Odd answered his call. "Jeremie? Yeah, we're here again… I **guess** we could come over… You owe me, Weirdo. Alright, bye."

"Not XANA again."

"Nope. Emergency meeting. Something about renovations."

"Emergency? We'd better hurry."

"Exactly." Odd took Sarah's hand and they took off.


	5. Always

**Chapter Five – Always:**

As soon as everyone was gathered, Jeremie cleared his throat and said in a solemn voice, "Brothers and sisters, we have gathered here today to witness the union of two…" Aelita hit him on the shoulder. "Just kidding," he said. "In all seriousness, Aelita and I have been discussing renovations."

Odd rolled his eyes. "We got that when you called us, Einstein. What do you mean by 'renovations' though?"

"We're talking about additional weapons/powers/etc. Aelita and I have come up with a new accessory or power for each of you." The team cheered in delight. They gave high-fives and slapped each other on the back. "All right, all right. Aelita, why don't you take over?"

Aelita smiled. "I'd be delighted. Here are the assignments. Yumi, you will receive shuriken (A/N: Like her fans, they are thrown. They are also sharp and metallic. If you want to know more about them, Google it or read Naruto) stored in a new pouch. Sakura, you will also receive shuriken-like weapons in the form of cherry blossoms. Ulrich, you will have mini-grenades stored in your pockets. Sam, you will get a retractable blade installed into your arm cannon. Odd, your fingernails will attain the ability to grow and sharpen at your will. In addition, you will all get to choose a design for a tattoo that will flash as a homing device in case you get separated or need help. Furthermore, the tattoos will allow you to communicate using telepathy. You will get to choose it's location as well, but please make sure it's visible. That's all for now."

No one spoke. Everyone was still taking in the new developments. It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"How are you going to accomplish all this, Jeremie?"

"The weapons and powers have all been updated. I had a little help from Franz Hopper." Everyone gasped.

"How come you get to talk to him and I don't? Huh? That's not fair. I want to meet Aelita's dad too!" Jeremie was a little taken aback by Sakura's rush of chagrin, but nevertheless continued.

"You'll meet him soon enough. In fact, that's another reason I called this meeting. Franz has requested we grace him with our presence at precisely 8:00 p.m. He would like to see us and speak with us." The team gasped.

"As in," Ulrich started. "He's going to come here?"

"No. As in, he wants to talk to us using the supercomputer. Make sure you're not late." Jeremie threw a glance at Sakura. She threw a disparaging look back. "Franz doesn't like to wait. In fact, I'd be a little early," Jeremie paused for a moment. "Okay guys, that's all. Just work on your designs and don't forget about Franz."

"Kitty-Kitty, will you come with me to the office," Sakura asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes. "I need to get registered with the school before the year starts."

"Of course, dear. I would do anything for you."

Ulrich made a "Gag me" gesture, while Yumi and Jeremie rolled their eyes. Whenever the whole gang was together, Odd and Sakura liked to act all lovey-dovey. It was their favorite game, all for the sake of annoying their friends. Sam and Aelita, the newest players, merely smiled.

Sakura smirked, pleased with herself. "Okay, Tiger. Let's roll." They intertwined their fingers and skipped off toward the main building. "Ah, it's been forever since we've done that. It was as fun as I remember. Their reactions haven't changed much." Odd opened the door for Sakura. "Still a gentleman, I see." Odd beamed. Sakura took in some new, unfamiliar faces. "Looks like they sacked their secretaries. Is Delmas still principal?"

"Yes," Odd replied. "We should go see him. He'll be delighted to see you."

The receptionist observed the two adolescents. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to speak with Principal Delmas," Sakura said in her most business-like voice.

"Right this way," the woman gestured to a door nearby.

"Thank you," Odd and Sakura replied. The receptionist smiled warmly.

Sakura took a deep breath. _What am I so worried about? The principal probably wouldn't remember me anyway._ She knocked three times and heard a voice saying "Come in."

Odd opened the door again, and Sakura paused to smile at him. Principal JP Delmas was sitting in his chair reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. He was in the midst of taking a sip when he recognized the people standing before him. His eyes widened. Making a big mistake, he gasped. He choked on his drink, spitting it back out. He had a coughing fit after choking. When he calmed down, he managed to whisper, "Sakura, what… are… you… doing… here?"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Delmas," she smirked. "I'd like to register for the upcoming school year."

Principal Delmas gathered up what was left of his dignity. "So you're back? How are you parents, may I ask?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're in a better place."

Mr. Delmas went agape. "B…Both of them?"

"Yup."

"I'm so sorry. That is most unfortunate. Uh, let's see what we can do to get you registered again. You'll be a… junior this year, then?"

"Correct, sir." While Odd and Sakura continued with the registration process, Jeremie, Aelita, and Sam were still at the factory discussing plans.

"So, Sam," Jeremie started. "How long are you going to stay with us?"

"As long as you want me here."

"That's okay with your parents," Aelita asked.

"Yes. I called them the other day."

"It must be hard for them to let you go."

"Well, yes, but they know I'm with Sakura and they trust her. You know how Sakura grows on you."

Jeremie smirked. "It looks like you'll have to get registered too. Aelita, why don't you take her down to principal's office? I have things to do here."

Aelita nodded. "Of course, Jeremie. Come with me, Sam."

When Sakura was set to go, she asked a favor of the principal. "Please don't let anyone else know I was here. I'd like to surprise them on Monday."

"All right. Your secret's safe with me. Oh, I almost forgot! Will you be staying with Ms. Ishiyama, or will you need a room here?"

"Uh… Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course. Just let me know before school starts. You know how crazy things get."

"Yes, sir." Just as Sakura finished those words, Sam and Aelita came in. "Sam! Aelita! What are you two doing here?"

"Sam would like to get registered also. She'll be staying with us for her high school years."

"Really? Your parents are letting you? That's awesome! Um, Sam, meet Principal Delmas. Principal Delmas, Sam. Sam is my friend from the States. She's transferring here."

"All right," Principal Delmas said. "Let me get you registered also."

"Oh, and Mr. Delmas," Sakura started. "I guess now we'll need that room. We can't both stay at Yumi's house."

"Okay, Sakura. I'll see you soon."

"All right. Bye, Mr. Delmas." Sakura and Odd walked out the door.

Odd took Sakura's hand. "Where would you like to go, mi'lady?"

"Hmm… How about your dorm? We can think up some tattoo ideas there."

"Or… we could finish what we started," Odd hinted.

"Or… we could think up some tattoo ideas."

Odd sighed. "Must you always be business-like?"

"Always," Sakura laughed.

Sakura and Odd were prepared to finish their tattoos, but neither of them were prepared to see what was just behind the door of Odd's room. Odd gently opened the door and found…

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE** (A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha. Aren't I evil? *sigh* I love cliff hangers.)

Hang around! There'll be more soon!!!


	6. Positive

Chapter Six – Positive:

Warning: This chapter will be a little bit… intimate. These instances are the reason this story's rated T. You have been warned. For those of us who love romance, enjoy!

…Two young teenagers kissing passionately on one of the two beds in the dorm room. Sakura and Odd exchanged looks of shock, incredulity, and amusement. Odd cleared his throat. The young couple broke apart faster than a bullet hitting a target two inches away. They blushed until their cheeks were almost maroon. Odd continued. "Ulrich. Yumi. How long has this been going on?"

If at all possible, Ulrich seemed to blush even deeper. "Er… a few weeks."

Ever the drama queen, Sakura burst into theatrics. "Yumi! How could you keep this from me? We used to live together for Heaven's sake! I thought you were my friend! What else have you been keeping from me? It's like I don't know you anymore! How can I trust you now?"

Yumi's eyes were as big as the soccer balls her dear Ulrich kicked around. "Sakura, calm down. I'm sorry, alright? I told you everything else. You can still trust me. Please forgive me."

Sakura paused to think for a minute. "Well, I don't know…" Yumi made an adorable puppy face, which caused even Odd's resolve to falter. "Okay, fine! You win."

"What about you, Odd?" Ulrich was only half-joking.

"Yeah, it's okay bro. Actually, I was wondering if you had room for two more. Sakura and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Odd winked at her.

"Oh no, you don't. The business we need to finish is making these tattoo designs. Lovebirds, you can join us if you like. Might as well get them done at the same time." Sakura beckoned them to her.

They thought up, drew out and trashed many ideas. Finally, after about 45 minutes of work, all of them reached a consensus. Sakura designed three overlapping flags: one French, one Japanese, one American. Odd drew a swirling tattoo. Yumi created her given name in kanji and wrote Ulrich's name in katakana for him. "Finally. We're done!"

Odd stood up and pulled Sakura with him. "Okay guys, we'll see you later. Don't get too crazy." Yumi and Ulrich blushed again.

Odd opened the door for Sakura, challenging her to a race to the park. She readily accepted, not one to resist a challenge. Sakura purposefully ran behind him and jumped on his back. "Hey! That's cheating!" Sakura merely laughed deviously. He set her down on the soft grass and collapsed right beside her. They both rested for a minute, catching their breath. "Is it later now?" Odd imitated Sakura's irritated tone, or tried to.

"Yes," Sakura said, smiling. "It definitely is."

Odd rolled on top of her, and they finished what they began.

7:45 p.m.

Odd and Sakura tiptoed down the hall to the outside of Odd's door. He cupped a hand behind his ear, signaling Sakura to listen. They turned their ears toward the door. They tried their best not to make noise, but could hardly contain their laughter. Yumi and Ulrich were moaning. Odd inclined his head to give the message "Let's barge in," but Sakura wanted to let them be. Odd tapped his wrist and Sakura had to give in. From the sounds the lovebirds were making, they wouldn't be done anytime soon, and Jeremie would kill them if they were late. She sighed and nodded. Plus, Yumi deserved it for keeping her relationship a secret. Odd mouthed a countdown and they burst into the room. They found Ulrich on top of Yumi, looking disheveled and disoriented, and Yumi looking the same way.

"Chop chop guys," Sakura ordered. "It's already 7:50. We're supposed to be there in five minutes to be early." They prepared themselves quickly and sprinted to the factory.

Jeremie glared at them. "You'd better be glad Franz hasn't arrived yet. What were you doing? Circumnavigating the globe?"

Yumi and Ulrich blushed and chuckled nervously, but the more experienced couple handled it coolly.

"Close enough," Odd joked. "We were messing with that which makes it go 'round."

"Ah," Jeremie said. "Love, eh? In that case, I don't really want to know."

"Oh, come on," said Odd. "It's like that Beatles song, 'All You Need Is Love.'"

"Please don't start singing," Yumi groaned.

"Well there's an idea!" Odd exclaimed, laughing.

"I hate to interrupt the fun, but it's time for our meeting," said a voice from the supercomputer.

"Franz," exclaimed Jeremie, who was so startled he almost fell backward. "Welcome. This is Sakura, the one I told you about, and our newest addition, Sam."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," they said in unison.

"It's certainly the same for me. But please, no need to be so formal," Franz said.

"I believe there was a purpose for your presence, other than introductions?" Ulrich asked, growing edgier by the minute.

"Forward as always, Ulrich, but you're absolutely right. There was a point. I have come to give you some needed advice."

"Advice?" Yumi asked, skeptical.

"Yes, dear Yumi. Advice. I have come to warn you not to let the two words influence the other."

"Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"Meaning, brave Sakura, that just because you are stressed or distraught in one world, you should not let that affect your performance in the other."

"Words of wisdom, Father," Aelita beamed. Franz returned the smile.

"Thank you, sweet Aelita. Know that you are not responsible for anyone's life but your own. If anything should happen to anyone because of Lyoko, do not blame yourselves. Blame XANA. Or even, blame me."

"We would never," Jeremie assured him.

"Thank you, Jeremie. You are most kind. But it would be my fault since I created Lyoko."

"So what are you saying, Franz?" Sam asked. "That people will die?"

"Brilliant Sam, I am not psychic. However, there is a great possibility that XANA may take lives. I feel the need to prepare you for that, although you may have to experience it for yourself. Death is cruel thing, yet it is a necessary evil. So, back to my main point. Do not let stress factors such as death, family, or relationship problems prohibit you from fufilling your duty on Lyoko… Well, I'm afraid I have to wrap this up. Remember what I have said to you and take heed. I am so proud of what you are doing on Lyoko. Thank you. You are the true definition of heroes. Goodbye…"

And with that, the screen went blank. No one spoke for a moment. Finally, Sakura broke the ice.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Sure was, _Brave Sakura_," Odd teased. Sakura beamed.

"So, _Brilliant Sam_," she started. "What did you think of this Franz guy?"

"I can't believe he's your father," Sam said to Aelita.

"Yes, _Sweet Aelita_ looks nothing like him." Sakura smirked.

"I look more like my mother, I guess," Aelita replied.

"And what about you _Dear Yumi_? What did you think about the meeting?"

"Well," Yumi started. "I appreciate his concern, but _I_ don't need advice."

"Now there's a woman after my own heart. What about you, _Forward Ulrich_? And you, _Kind Jeremie_?"

Ulrich shrugged. Jeremie cleared his throat.

"I think what Franz had to say was very important. It was great advice."

"Suck up!" Sakura whispered loudly. Jeremie glared at her.

"So," he continued. "Do we all have our tattoes done?"

"Yes," Odd grimaced. "Sakura made sure of it."

"Oh, stop complaining," Sakura said. "You got your fun _later_," she added softly and winked. They handed their art to Jeremie.

"Well, you better you get your rest, everybody. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Everyone groaned. Sakura's was the loudest.

"I don't wanna go to school," Sakura pouted.

"Stop whining, Sakura," Jeremie complained. "I swear, you're still a little kid."

"Yep," Sakura giggled.

"Hey, you need to go to Delmas' office to get your room assignment," Odd told Sakura.

"What for? I won't be needing it _tonight_," she replied softly.

"Yes," Odd murmured. "But if you don't, the principal is bound to get suspicious."

The rest of the team stared at them warily.

"Yes, well anyway," Jeremie said. "You don't want be **late** to school. Odd and Sakura I expected, but Ulrich and Yumi! What were you doing today?"

The two blushed. Odd and Sakura exchanged a devious look.

"Why don't we show them, Kitty Kitty?"

"Mmm… I quite like that, Blossom."

Odd sprang on top of Sakura and kissed her in such a way the French in the room were even shocked to watch. Ulrich and Yumi were pratically glowing with heat. Jeremie fixated his eyes on a spot far away from the couple. Aelita watched curiosly while Sam watched them warily still. Several "mmm's" and "ooh's" later, Jeremie cleared his throat. Odd and Sakura reluctantly broke apart.

"There," Sakura grinned evilly. "Now you know." She was satisfied with her revenge.

"Ulrich, Yumi. Is this true?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, yeah," Ulrich answered.

"Uh-huh," Yumi replied.

"I see," he said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Aww, Jeremie don't be too hard on them. They can't help it. Besides, it's not their fault you've never even come close to that."

Everyone guffawed and started a chorus of "ooh's." Jeremie stared daggers, pistols, grenades, and so many other dangerous objects at her.

"Out… NOW…" he commanded, teeth clenched.

"Come on, Tiger," she said and grabbed Odd's hand. "Sam, you too. We need to get you your room assignment." Sam got up and followed them out the door, leaving Aelita to help cool Jeremie down.

"Man, Blossom," Odd said. "That was… _brave_."

"Yeah, well," she replied. "That's me."

"I wonder what room we're gonna be in," Sam said, changing the subject.

"Knowing Delmas, probably the best one," Odd rolled his eyes. Sam stared at him in confusion.

"Sakura is the principal's favorite," he explained.

"Well, except for _you-know-who_," Sakura said.

Sam looked even more confused.

"Sissi, the principal's daughter, goes to Kadic. We call her _you-know-who_ or _she-who-must-not-be-named_. You know, like _Harry Potter_. If Voldemort had a wife, that'd be her," Odd joked.

"Oh, by the way," Sakura added. "If we ever catch you hanging out with her or her 'posse' we will disown you. Got it?"

"What happened to 'once a member always a member?'" Sam asked slyly.

Odd and Sakura laughed, but said nothing more for they were already at the office. They knocked on Mr. Delmas' door and opened it when they hears a "Come in!"

"Mademoiselles Yuki and Deen! Monsieur Della Robbia! What a pleasant surprise," the principal exclaimed. "Please, tell me, how may be of assistance to you this evening?"

"Sam and I have come to receive our room assignments, if you don't mind, sir," Sakura answered.

"Ah yes, of course," Delmas said and stood up. "Right this way." He grabbed two small objects and walked out the door. The students followed. He led them to the main door of the girls' dormitory.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part, my love," Odd whispered gently. "I'll wait here." He snuck in a quick kiss when the principal wasn't looking. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sakura smiled. "See you in a bit."

Odd smiled. " Looking forward to it."

Mr. Delmas stopped also. "Ms. Torres!" He summoned a thin girl with wavy brown hair and glasses. She smiled at them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please escort Ms. Yuki and Ms. Deen to their room."

" Yes, sir," she said, and looked at the small objects he had given her. They were keys. "L-004," she stated. "Wow. You're really lucky. It's one of the closest to the exit. By the way, I'm Angela."

"Hello, Angela. I'm Sakura and this is my friend Samantha. You can call her Sam."

Angela shook their hands. "It's very nice to meet you. You have such nice names. Although," she started timidly. "They don't sound French."

"You're right," Sakura beamed. "Mine's Japanese because I'm half-Japanese on my father's side. Sam's is American because… she is. She transferred here this year from the States."

"Oh," Angela exclaimed. "Me too! This is my first year; I'm a freshman."

"Well, no offense intended, but that explains your name. Torres is… Spanish?"

"Yes. I'm half-Colombian, half-Mexican. I live in Texas, though."

"No way! I used to live there also. I'm half-American. Where in Texas did you live?"

"Austin. I was raised there."

"Us too! This is so crazy. What subdivision?"

"Oak Branch."

"Tell me you're joking. I so lived there! I lived on Keystone Trail."

"Oh my God! Same here! 131 to be exact."

"127! Oh my God! We only lived two houses apart! This is so insane!"

"I know, so freaky! So, is this your first year too, Sakura?"

"No. I went here in 7th and 8th grade. Well, half of 8th grade, really. My mother got ill."

"Oh my. Is she alright?"

"Well, I guess. She's in a better place. My dad too." Sakura wasn't quite sure why she was admitting this to a total stranger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be so hard. You're still in high school."

"I get by with a little help from my friends." She winked at Sam.

"The Beatles. Nice."

"Music fan?"

"Heck yeah! I listen to all kinds, mostly rock."

"Me too. Rock's my favorite. Pop's okay too. Do you like Linkin Park?"

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites."

"Evanescence?"

"Definitely. Amy Lee rocks."

"Britney Spears?"

"Ew, no."

"Thank goodness."

Angela stopped suddenly and pointed to the door on her right.

"Well, here we are. If you ever need anything, I'm in room F-116. It's just up those stairs, on your left. See you soon!" Angela handed them their keys and went off to her room.

"Well, that was nice. She seemed friendly. Don't you think?" Sakura asked. She didn't get to hear Sam's reply because a loud gasp filled the hallway. They turned around. Standing down the hall was Miss Elizabeth Delmas.

"What are _**you**_ doing here," she asked, the question obviously directed at Sakura.

"Trying to escape from you; obviously we weren't fast enough."

Sam looked at Sakura, then at Sissi, and back and forth again.

"Sam, this is _you-know-who_."

"I'll bet dear Ulrich told her about me, Didn't he, Yucky?"

"It's **Yuki**. And of course he didn't. I did." It was only half-true, but Sakura didn't really care.

"So, _Sam_," Sissi said. "What are you doing, hanging out with this loser?"

"Sissi, the only losers at this school are the ones you hang out with. Herve and Nicholas? Puh-lease."

Sissi glared at Sakura. "I didn't ask _you_. Sam? Look at her. She's got no brains, and compared to **moi** she's horribly uncool."

"If you think Sakura's uncool, you're the one with no brains," Sam retorted. Sakura laughed hysterically. "And Sakura's half-blonde. What's your excuse?"

"Hmmph. I am 100x prettier and more popular than she will ever be." Sissi turned and stomped away.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If her ego was any bigger, her head would explode. That was really something, though. You almost knocked her off her feet. Great job."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "I suppose we should go inside now." Sakura opened the door. The room was comparatively large, for a dorm. There was also a window with a nice view of the soccer (A/N: football for other countries, but for clarity's sake we'll use soccer) field. Sam grinned. She loved soccer guys, not knowing that Ulrich played. The walls were white and there was hardwood flooring. There were two twin beds on either side of the window. There was a tiny fridge below the window, and a microwave also. Two mirrors hung by the beds, and two outlets underneath each one. There were also dressers by the mirrors. Sakura broke the silence.

"Well, um… I have to go meet Odd. I hope you don't mind sleeping by yourself tonight."

"Ooh. Hot date?"

"Yeah, kind of. He's waiting outside. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. Go have fun."

"All right. Try not to miss me too much!"

Sakura darted out the door. She met Odd right outside the main entrance, right where he said he'd be. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Predictable as always," she smirked.

"Oh, fine then. You want me to do something unpredictable? I'll leave," he retorted.

"I'm kidding, babe. Besides, that would be predictable since you just told me."

"I guess. Did you find your room all right?"

"Yeah. A girl named Angela helped us."

"Was she nice to you," Odd asked, and eyed the door.

"Yeah. It was so amazing! We have so much in common! We used to be neighbors when I lived with my dad! Can you believe that? We lived just two houses away from each other and we never even knew! We also like the same kind of music. She's half-Colombian, half-Mexican. Oh, and we met _you-know-who_ in the hallway."

"No way. What happened?"

Sakura explained the story in detail. "…Then, Sissi stomped off and I was like 'If her ego was any bigger, her head would explode.' Sam was so brave, and so funny too. I wish you would've been there. Come on, I think we should head to your dorm." They interlaced their fingers and went off to Odd's room. They saw Ulrich passing by in the hallway. Sakura got suspicious.

"Where are you going, Ulrich?"

"To Jeremie's," he replied. "See you tomorrow."

Sakura turned back to Odd.

"Why is he going to Jeremie's?"

"He wanted to give us some privacy."

"Aww. That's sweet of him."

"Yeah," he said, and opened his door. "Ah, home sweet home. What's your dorm like, Blossom?"

"Well, it's on the bottom floor, the closest one to the entrance. It's unnecessarily big. There's a good view of the soccer field, so I can watch Ulrich play. There's also a mini-fridge and a microwave. That's it."

"Man, if Delmas keeps doting upon you, I'm gonna get jealous."

"Oh, please. You already have me for eternity."

"Mmm… you could change your mind though."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ me to?"

Odd looked panicked. "No! Of course not! I love you eternally also." He smiled and kissed her. It was not electric, more like a smoldering fire. The serious kind. A kind of passion in itself. Desire. The kind that convinces you that you have all the time in the world.

(A/N: We'll be switching to Odd's thoughts here for a short while.)

"I love you," he said again, his voice rough from the building longing that was eating away at the back of his throat. She was **so** good at kissing. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled back, exposing her flawless face. She didn't wear a lot of makeup, and he loved that about her. She didn't need to. She had a natural beauty. She let out a single moan. The sound sent a rush of electricity through him. Her lips tasted of citrus. She knew it was his favorite. Why must she torture him like this? It was so unfair! But worst of all was her smell. It was driving him insane. She smelled of roses and vanilla. It was the best mix she had ever worn. They were alone. She was his. He was trying so hard to resist; he knew their promise. He tried so hard to resist crossing _that_ line, but it was amazingly difficult. It was like giving someone their favorite food, keeping it in front of them, replacing it when it started to get old, and telling them they couldn't eat it. Not that she ever got old, of course. He sighed and broke away.

"Odd? What's wrong? Did _I_ do something wrong?"

As if she could. She was perfect.

"Yes," he answered curtly. He could see that he had hurt her and instantly felt guilty. "It's just… you're driving me crazy." He saw relief fill her eyes and felt better. "You know my promise. If you keep kissing me like that, I might break the rules."

She paused for a moment. "Maybe I should go lie on the other bed."

"No. I can handle it."

"Sure?"

"Positive…" He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	7. Stranger

Chapter Seven – Stranger:

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Two groggy teenagers awoke and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Sakura opened her eyes and saw her beloved Kitty-Kitty lying before her. She studied his face, kissing every part of it, saving the lips for last.

"Come on, Tiger. We have to get ready for our first day of school!"

Odd groaned. "But Blossom, I don't want to go to school… But I have to admit, if I had this kind of wake up call every morning," he imitated her morning greeting, "it wouldn't be so bad."

Sakura grinned a weary smile. "But really Odd, we have to get ready."

Odd sighed. "Okay, okay." I just don't want you to go."

Sakura smiled grimly. "I know, but I'll see you soon."

"Can't you just stay here?" Odd pleaded.

"I wish, but someone's gotta show Sam around. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sakura crawled out the secret passageway Odd had made for her many years ago.

***Flashback***

"I'll miss you every minute, Odd."

"As will I, my Blossom."

"I wish there was some way we could see each other."

"Hmm… Hey, I have an idea! How about we dig one of those holes? You know, the ones that are supposed to go to China. Except we'll make it so it goes to the States. And when you climb of the hole, there will be a secret door waiting just for you. I'll cut out a piece of the wall, make sure it's hollow inside, then put the piece inside the wall, and cut a little notch that you can slide open. It's the perfect camouflage."

"Oh Odd, you're so crazy."

"You just watch, Blossom. I'll have this baby up faster than you can say supersonicidioticbrainaffecteddisconnectedchickenhearteddumbretartednerd fifty times."

***End***

And he did. Sakura smiled at the memory as she snuck through the back door of the girl's dorm. Some things never changed. But she hoped some things did. She prayed one of her old teachers wasn't guarding the sighed when she opened the door and found a new teacher monitoring the dorm. She walked downstairs and sprinted to her dorm room. She quickly closed the door behind her, panting. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Rob a bank recently?"

Sakura chuckled sarcastically. "Very funny. I didn't want anyone to see me. Although She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named probably spread the rumor around. If that's true, that's unfortunate for me."

"Wow Sakura. I've never known you to hide from the spotlight. I thought you loved attention."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Exactly. That's my plan. I'm going to make a huge entrance into all my classes. It's ingenious!"

"Okay, but where's the part where you show me where my classes are?"

"See, I already have that taken care of. Yumi will take you. I will go to the infirmary and talk to the nurse, surprise her. Yumi will tell the registration people where I am and pick up my schedule. She'll show you to your class and deliver the schedule to me. I will be late to my first class, which is a plus because everyone will already be there, and I'll make my first grand entrance. I'll keep doing that for each class! It's flawless! Speaking of which, let me call Yumi."

Sam rolled her eyes. She really wished her best friend would walk her to class instead of an acquaintance, but she knew that once Sakura came up with one of her plans, she was unstoppable.

"Hey Yumi! Listen, I was wondering if you could do a favor… Yeah… Well…" Sakura explained her plan to Yumi. "…You will? Awesome! Thanks Yumi! You're the best! Love ya! Bye!" Sakura turned to Sam. "Okay, I'm headed to the infirmary!" See you soon!" Sam waved goodbye as Sakura rushed out the door. Sakura ran to the infirmary as fast as she could, hoping that, if she ran fast enough, she would only be a blur. She burst in the door, startling the nurse. The nurse blinked twice and rubbed her eyes.

"…Sakura?" Sakura grinned and nodded. "Is it really you?" Sakura nodded again. "Well, well! My, is it good to have you back at Kadic. How have you been adjusting?"

"I'm adjusting well. Kadic hasn't changed _that_ much."

"Yes, but you certainly have. Look how big you are! Oh goodness, I was so excited that I almost forgot my purpose here! Are you ill, my dear?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just had to come see you! It's been too long!"

"It certainly has. Don't you need to get your papers, though?"

"No, a friend is getting them for me. Since I'm in the infirmary and all." Sakura winked and the nurse grinned. Just then, Yumi came through the door. "Ah, there you are, Yumi." Sakura said. "Thanks for the papers." She turned to the nurse. "Will you please write Ms. Ishiyama a pass, if it's not too burdensome?"

The nurse smiled. "Sure. Will you need one also, Ms. Yuki?"

Sakura opened her schedule and smiled. "No thanks, I have Mrs. Hertz first. She'll understand. It was nice to see you again!"

The nurse beamed. "Certainly you also! Take care and come again! Just to visit, I pray."

Sakura laughed and walked out the door.

"Have fun stunning the nurse, Sakura?" Yumi asked. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Not necessary, Yumi, but fun."

Yumi scowled. "You haven't changed at _all_."

Sakura grinned evilly. "Have fun with Ms. Debonair!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "It's _Dubois_. Have fun with Mrs. Hertz."

"You know I will. Mrs. Hershey is always a blast!" Yumi laughed at her friend's deliberate stupidity. She punched Sakura's arm. "Have you still been sparring with Ulrich? Or have you been too _busy _for that?" Yumi blushed and hit Sakura even harder. "Ow. Still sparring I see. Man… that means I still have no chance of beating you." Yumi laughed and Sakura had no choice but to join in.

Sam looked out the window and saw the two laughing. It seemed like, since they moved to France, everything was turned upside down. Her best friend, who had depended on Sam for everything, now, it seemed, didn't need her. Sakura seemed perfectly happy without Sam. Sakura could fight exponentially better than Sam, and so could the others. Sam felt the team would just be better off without her. They could go back to the way everything used to be, without her. She knew Jeremie would be happy. Sam was usually good at determining her value to others, and knew she was at the bottom of Jeremie's list. Sam sighed. Although she knew she was just jealous, she couldn't help hearing the voice in the back tell her that she didn't belong. That she was a stranger.


	8. The Past, The Present, and the Future

**Chapter Eight – The Past, the Present, and the Future:**

Skip to second-to-last class

Sakura was finishing up her talk with Mr. Sourdot. He may have been new, but he was pretty funny. Just then, the late bell rang.

"Well," Sakura said. "I'd better be off."

"Do you need a pass," Mr. Sourdot asked, smiling kindly.

"Nah," Sakura said. "I have Jim next. He won't mind."

"All right then," Mr. Sourdot said. "It was a delight speaking with you."

"_Merci_," she grinned. "You too!" She skipped off to P.E., and could barely contain her anticipation. This was the class she was waiting for. She hoped it was the last class for a good reason. She put a hoodie on for an extra effect. They weren't allowed to wear their hoods at Kadic, but she knew that once Jim made her take it off, he wouldn't be thinking about the rules for long. She sighed and stepped out from behind the building.

Jim looked at her and said, "You! Glad you could join us. But… my attendance list is full. Are you supposed to be here?"

Sakura nodded. "I got registered late. I just transferred here."

Jim raised an eyebrow. _Something about that voice…_ "You. Put your hood down. You may be new here, but that's no excuse to break the rules."

Sakura smiled and slowly removed her hood. Jim turned a bright pink, then a ghastly white, and then green. He pinched his cheek. Sakura was still there. He rubbed his eyes. Still there. So… he wasn't hallucinating?

"Sakura," he asked, in a voice uncharacteristically beamed. He cleared his throat. "Sakura _Yuki_?" She nodded. "It's you?" She rolled her eyes and nodded again. "How are you back?"

"Well, Jim," she started, "I'd love to chat but I think you have a class to run."

Jim gaped. "So it really _is_ you. You were always so business-like, weren't you?" He cleared his throat again. "All right, class. Welcome to Physical Education. I'm your coach, Jim, and we'll be training with some intense workouts this year."

_Poor Jim, he really suffers from a lack of creativity._ She laughed because he gave the same speech every year. "…starting with 100 jumping jacks. Everyone get ready… GO!" He looked at Sakura and gestured for her.

"How?" He whispered.

"Well, my parents died so I figured I'd come back here with my friend." Sakura chuckled at her own bluntness.

Jim gasped, a very un-Jim-like thing to do. "B-both?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

She smiled gently. "It's okay."

"But," He looked around. "…I'm so glad to have you back. I missed you so much! Every year, even this one, I looked on my role sheet for you."

Sakura smiled. "I appreciate that. I missed you all too."

"So who's this friend you came back with?"

"Sam Deen. I moved in with her after my parents died."

Jim flinched. "Sam, huh? I think I remember hearing that name. Short hair, glasses? American girl?"

"That's the one."

"Oh."

Sakura smiled, knowing she bought Sam a ticket to Jim's good side."So, Jim," Sakura said, smiling even bigger. "Still practicing your Paco moves?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. I was actually the one that discovered it, way before Odd did. I just never told anyone."

"You wanna see them?"

"Uhh… maybe later. I think your class is almost done with their jumping jacks."

They heard the class chanting, "98…99…100."

"Good!" Jim shouted. "Now do 50 crunches!" He turned to Sakura. "You haven't really changed much, have you? You just got older, and taller."

"Yep," she laughed. "I'm the same old me!"

"I'm just so glad you're back!"

"So am I, so am I."

"48…49…50," the class shouted.

"Good, good," Jim shouted. "Now take a break. When the bell rings, you may leave!"

"Well, Jim, it was nice to finally talk to you again, after two years."

"Sure was, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Jim." With that, the bell rang, and Sakura walked to Odd's class, which was conveniently the same as Sam's and Ulrich's. "Hey, guys!" Sam smiled, Ulrich nodded, and Odd gave her a quick peck and a hug. "So where are Weirdo, Sweet Pea, and Samurai's _lover_?" She winked at Ulrich.

Ulrich glared at her. "Jeremie and Aelita are next door, and Yumi's in the infirmary."

"And you're not going to rush off to her aid," Sakura exclaimed. "Some 'knight in shining armor' you are."

"She didn't say that."

"You bet she did. Two years ago."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wanted to, but she didn't want me to come. She said it would just make things worse."

"YOU DUMMY! When a girl says she doesn't want you there, it means she does! DUH!!!"

"How was I supposed to know that? Why don't girls just say what they mean? UGH!"

"What's wrong with her anyhow?"

"Well, she complained about her stomach a lot. She looked like she was in a lot of pain."

The girls looked at each other knowingly. Sakura frowned. "You didn't get her _pregnant_ did you?"

Ulrich gasped. "NO! We didn't do anything, I swear!"

Sakura laughed. "So defensive. But I'm just kidding. It's just that 'time of the month' for her."

Ulrich sighed in relief. "Oh…"

Sakura glared at him. "Now what are you doing just standing there for? She needs you! Go save your damsel in distress, Sir Ulrich!"

Ulrich gave her one final glare and ran off to see Yumi.

Sakura looked at Sam. "How was your first day at Kadic?"

"Pretty good, I guess. But you know teachers have to go over the rules on their first day."

"How was Jim?"

"He was okay, but I think he pushed us a little too hard."

"Don't worry. You won't have to do so much work tomorrow. _Trust me_." Just then, Aelita and Jeremie walked out of class." Sakura smiled. "Weirdo. Sweet Pea."

"Hi Sakura," Aelita said. She punched Jeremie, who was glaring at Sakura.

"_Bonjour_," he said sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes. He was still mad about that comment? Jeremie had some serious humor problems.

"Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Yumi's in the infirmary with bad cramps, and Ulrich's with her," Sakura replied. "I think we should go pay a visit. Everyone?"

Everyone nodded, except Jeremie who was still sulking.

"What's his deal?" Sakura asked Odd. "Okay, I made a _not_-_so_-_nice_ comment, but he's still mad?"

"I think he's more mad at himself for not having the guts to ask Aelita out," Odd whispered. "He was talking about it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Aelita would say yes in a heartbeat. What's he so scared about?"

"Well, I have to say, I knew you liked me but I was still scared to death."

"But you did."

"True that."

"Well, we'll have to fix that." It was Odd's turn to roll his eyes. They opened the infirmary door and saw Yumi resting on the mattress. "Is she asleep?" Sakura whispered to Ulrich.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Let her rest."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because school's out and the nurse can't stay here forever. I'll call her parents." Sakura got out her cell phone and dialed Yumi's home phone number. (A/N: Sorry my Japanese isn't that good) "Moshi moshi! Ishiyama-san desu? Yuki Sakura-chan desu… Hai! Arigato gozaimasu! Ano… Yumi-chan… Hai… Hai… Iie… Arigato… Sayonara. Arigato! Hai!" She smiled. "It's been forever since I've spoken Japanese. I'm almost forgetting!" Suddenly, Yumi stirred. "Ohayo!"

"Eh?" Yumi grunted.

"Namae nani?"

"Er… Ishiyama Yumi desu."

"Ah. Yumi-chan. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Sakura, why are you speaking to me in Japanese?"

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I just fell asleep. Gosh."

"I just care about you, onee-chan!" Yumi rolled her eyes. "Fine. ¿Te gusta Español más?"

"Huh?"

"Something I picked up from Texas. They speak a lot of Spanish there, being so close to Mexico."

"Oh."

"You're parents are on their way."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, and Hiroki, burst through the door.

"Yumi, dear!" Mrs. Ishiyama cried. "Are you all right, honey? Sakura said it was nothing serious, but…"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiroki looked around. He gasped. "SAKURA," he yelled, and sprang on her.

Sakura caught him in the nick of time. "My goodness, you've grown! You're so heavy too! How old are you? 12?" Hiroki nodded. "Wow! You're a pre-teen then! I can't believe it!"

Hiroki was hanging on to Sakura's leg. "I missed you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled. "I missed you too, Hiroki." She bent down and gave him a hug. Everyone smiled, except Jeremie, who was still sulking.

"When are you going to come play with me?" Hiroki grabbed Sakura's leg again.

"As soon as I can."

Mrs. Ishiyama smiled. "Now I know you're excited to see her, but give her some space."

Hiroki let go of Sakura's leg. "Yes ma'am."

Mr. Ishiyama smiled warmly. "Come eat dinner with us sometime, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back. "I'd be delighted! When would you like me over?"

"How about tomorrow?" Yumi interjected quickly. She looked at her fellow teammates significantly.

Sakura smiled. "Tomorrow's perfect. I'll come home with Yumi. Is that okay?"

Mrs. Ishiyama beamed. "That's perfect, dear."

"All right, see you then! Ja ne! Feel better, Yumi!"

"Thanks." Yumi looked at her teammates one last time and said her goodbyes.

"Bye Sakura!" Hiroki called.

"Ja mata, Hiroki-kun!" Sakura looked at the rest of the gang. "Shall we exit also?" Everyone nodded. Sakura turned to the nurse. "Thank you so much for taking care of my friend."

"It was nothing," the nurse replied.

Sakura smiled and left. Jeremie and Aelita stood together.

"Well," Aelita started. "We're off to the factory to get some more work done."

Sakura waved and the two walked off. Odd hugged Sakura and kissed her gently. "I'm afraid Ulrich and I must also depart. He has soccer practice. I'm going with him today." Sakura smiled grimly. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too!"

"Bye. Bye Ulrich! Do well!"

"Thanks."

With that, Odd and Ulrich left also.

Sakura turned to Sam. "What do you say we go check on Ms. Torres?" Sam nodded. "What did she say her room number was again? F-225 or something?"

Sam shook her head. "I think it was F-116."

"Well, only one way to find out."

They headed inside the girls dorm, up the stairs to room F-116, and knocked. Sakura beamed at Sam when Angela opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you'd like some company," Sakura replied.

"Sure! Come in!" Angela opened the door wider, and they walked in. They were shocked at how small it was.

Sakura looked around. Was Odd's dorm this small? Was everyone's? Is that why Odd said Delmas was doting upon her? "So, Angela, how was your first day at Kadic?"

She smiled. "It's nice here! Everyone is really friendly."

Sakura coughed sarcastically. _Yeah, except you-know-who_.

Sam turned to Sakura. "I had her for biology."

Angela laughed. "Yeah! Remember when Ms. Boutant spilled X?"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And then when Z exploded?"

Sakura smiled and took the opportunity to look out the window. She saw the soccer field, but it was empty. _Where are they? In the locker room? Maybe they're in the gym, or the weight room_. "Excuse me, I have to make a call."

Angela smiled. "It's all right. Mi casa es su casa."

"Gracias."

"De nada!"

Sakura dialed Odd's number. It went straight to voice mail. Her eyebrows pushed together. Something was wrond. Odd _always_ answered his phone. Ulrich wasn't on the soccer field. Where were they? She shook it off, and talked to Angela for an hour.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking to you, but I'm afraid we must be off. Adios!"

Angela waved goodbye, and Sakura and Sam walked to their room. They opened the door, and Sakura peeked out the window. Ulrich and Odd were nowhere to be seen. Sam picked up something off Sakura's bed. "_Sakura_," Sam said in a singsong voice. "_Your boyfriend left you a letter…_" Sakura snatched it out of Sam's hands and ripped it open.

_My Sweet Blossom,_

_I'm afraid I misplaced my cell. Practice got cancelled and Ulrich got a text from Jeremie saying that he saw an activated tower, and right after that our networks crashed. Does yours still work? Please come to the factory immediately._

_Love, your Tiger,_

ODR

Sakura grabbed Sam's hand. "XANA attack! Come on!" They sprinted to the factory and found two scooters waiting. "Hey! They bought you one too!" They grabbed their vehicles and rode to the factory, slid down the ropes, and got into the elevator. "Remember the passcode?"

Sam nodded and entered 4414416. The doors opened to the supercomputer room.

"**SURPRISE!!!**"

Sam and Sakura gasped and looked around. On the ceiling was a huge banner saying "Welcome home, Sakura and Sam."

Sakura burst into laughter. "Thank you," she said, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you."

Sam stared in shock. "This is amazing, guys! Thank you so much!"

The gang smiled, and Sakura turned to Jeremie. "You're not mad?"

He smiled. "I never was."

Sakura scowled. "You're all liars… but I still love you."

Everyone laughed. Jeremie poured sparkling cider for everybody. "A toast," he started. "To the past, the present, and the future."

Thus continued their adventures together. Maybe one day you will hear some of their unwritten stories. Who knows?

THE END

Thanks for reading! I'm contemplating making this a trilogy, but I need your help deciding. If anyone's interested in reading a third story, then please R&R and I will take your comments into consideration. Thank you for your support!

~sasu haku gaara 16


End file.
